Pacaran Islami? Emang ada?
by Rozen91
Summary: Percakapan di kediaman keluarga paman Haji Ismi Harry Potter al-Qadir. Dramione. Scorpius POV. AU. Muslim. Cerita ini cuma dipublish ulang, kok.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling.

**Sumber** : Majalah D'Rise dan Permata.

.

**Pacaran Islami? Emang ada?**

Rozen91

**Summary **: Sekedar tanya-jawab singkat antara saudara sepupuan saat menghadiri acara –yang katanya- reuni di kediaman Haji Harry. Muslim Dramione and another pairings. Scorpius POV.

**Pairings : **Dramione, BlaisexLuna, HarryxGinny, LavxRon, dan VictorxPansy.

**Warning! **agak gak nyambung antara judul dan cerita… Kayaknya, sih, begitu..^^"a

.

.

"**Bagi saya, cinta sejati adalah cinta yang didasarkan pada keimanan kepada Allah dan dilaksanakan sesuai tuntunan syariah. Inilah cinta sejati yang ada dalam Islam. Selain itu, yang ada hanya cinta gadungan, yaitu cinta palsu yang sebenarnya hanya tipu daya syaitan, atau hawa nafsu, atau cinta ala binatang."**

**-**Ust. Shiddiq al-Jawi**- **

**[**Dosen tetap STEI Hamfara Yogyakarta**]**

**[**Web : http (:) ( / khilafah1924) (.) (org)**]**

xxx

Assalamu'alaikum, everyone. Perkenalkan, namaku Muhammad Scorpius bin Draco bin Lucius bin Abraxas al-Malfoy. Nama yang panjang, bukan? Yeah, kupikir juga begitu. Jadi, kusingkat saja dengan Muhammad Scorpius al-Malfoy. Umur 14 tahun dan sudah baligh.

Aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga kaya lagi dermawan yang sempat membuatku berpikir bahwa keluargaku telah melakukan tindak criminal politik, korupsi misalnya? Well, menurutku, sih, begitu. Katakan saja, siapa yang tidak curiga jika selama turun temurun harta kekayaanmu tidak habis-habis juga walau pun kau sering memberi makan fakir miskin, bangun masjid, mendirikan sekolah, aktif menyumbang, pulang-balik ke Tanah Suci, bahkan sampai membangun rumah bagi kaum duafa. Kau tahu, padahal orangtuaku hanyalah rakyat sipil biasa. Ah, kalian belum tahu, ya? Aneh. Padahal, nyaris semua orang di Inggris mengenal mereka. Well, akan kuperkenalkan.

Abi bernama Haji Abu Draco bin Lucius bin Abraxas al-Malfoy. Bekerja sebagai Kepala Kementrian Agama cabang London. Ciri-ciri? Well, beliau berambut perak panjang sebahu –biasanya diikat ke belakang-, matanya berwarna abu-abu, berkulit putih pucat, tinggi, dan menyukai warna hijau dan perak. Ada satu olahraga yang paling disukai beliau, yaitu Quidditch yang merupakan permainan campuran antara base ball, sepak bola, tangkap menangkap, dan entah apa lagi.

Lalu, Ummi bernama Haja Hermione Fathonatul Jane Granger al-Malfoy. Bekerja sebagai Guru Besar di Pesantren Akhwat Hogwarts al-Azhar, bidang studi Tafsir al-Qur'an. Beliau bermata coklat madu dan terkenal baik dan suka mengurus. Warna yang paling disukai adalah merah dan emas. Sekarang, beliau sedang menekuni bidang studi hubungan antara al-Qur'an dengan Sains. Padahal setahun yang lalu beliau masih meneliti bahaya minuman keras bagi organ tubuh manusia.

Kedua orangtuaku merupakan lulusan dari sekolah yang sama, yaitu Pesantren Hogwarts al-Azhar. Abi berada di asrama Slytherin Hogwarts Ikhwan dan Ummi berada di asrama Gryffindor Hogwarts Akhwat. Mungkin inilah penyebab perbedaan selera warna mereka. Ummi sering bercerita tentang kepala sekolah mereka dulu, yaitu Syekh Kyai Haji Muhammad Albus ad-Dumbledore yang syahid saat melawan para pemberontak yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Pelahap Maut. Sementara Abi sering bercerita tentang Imam Severus Snape yang menjadi mata-mata kaum muslim saat perang –yang berstatus sebagai peracik obat-. Oh, ya. Sudahkah kubilang kalau di zaman orangtuaku dulu, Pesantren Hogwarts al-Azhar pernah diteror oleh kaum kafir pimpinan Mustafa Voldemort Attaturk? dan Alhamdulillah, Allah memenangkan panji yang dibawa oleh pihak Muslim. Allahu Akbar!

Yeah, berkat itu orangtuaku menjadi pahlawan perang fiisabilillah. Dan juga ada banyak para pahlawan lainnya. Salah satunya adalah paman yang akan kami kunjungi hari ini, Haji Ismi Harry bin James Potter al-Qadir dan keluarga besarnya.

Kabarnya, keluarga Weasley, Krum, dan Zabini juga akan datang. Ada apa, ya? Arisan? Hmm, aneh. Biasanya hanya para ummu saja yang berkumpul. Oh, iya! Jika tak salah, tadi pagi Ummi bicara dengan Abi tentang reuni. Berarti mereka mau reunian. Lalu, kami? Para anak kecil ini mau diapakan? Masa' ikutan reuni juga? Kan, setelah liburan kami akan bertemu di Pesantren juga. Duuh, orang dewasa memang egois, ya.

"Score, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?" Ummi memanggilku dari dalam mobil saat tahu aku masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku diam sesaat memandangi Ummi yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan jilbab hijau muda –jilbab syar'i- dan kerudung hijau tua –kerudung yang syar'i yang panjangnya menutupi dada-. Lihatlah, Ummi kesayanganku tetap cantik walau pun tak pernah memakai make up seperti wanita-wanita tak berkerudung atau pun tak berjilbab yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Oh, tunggu dulu! Aku juga pernah melihat Ummi memakai make up, tapi itu pun hanya di depan Abi saja, selain itu beliau tak memakainya lagi. Apa? Aku tukang ngintip, katamu? Nggak lah! Ummi pakenya kalau di dalam rumah lagi gak ada orang selain kami.

"Scorpius? Kau mau ditinggal?" Abi bertanya dari kursi pengemudi dengan alis terangkat. Kulihat Abi memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang -Well, kini aku tahu darimana ketampanan ini kudapatkan. Alhamdulillah- saat aku menaiki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang sendirian. Biasalah, orangtua maunya di depan terus. Katanya, sih, sekalian curi-curi waktu pacaran. Sadar gak sih kalau sudah punya anak? Mana anaknya dicuekin lagi. Dunia orang dewasa, tuh.

"Assalamu'alaikum," salam Ummi saat kami telah memasuki kediaman keluarga Potter yang sederhananya sama seperti sederhananya kediaman Malfoy. Kulihat sepupu-sepupuku sudah berkumpul membentuk koloni tersendiri di meja hidangan.

"Wa'alaikumussalam," jawab Bibi Ginny –Ummu James, Albus, dan Lily- yang memakai jilbab merah gelap dan kerudung putih. Beliau tersenyum padaku saat kusalami, lalu aku pun menghampiri para sepupuku. Segera kuambil piala jus labu terakhir saat kulihat tangan Hugo hendak menggapainya. Wueess! Enak saja! Apa dia tak sadar sudah menghabiskan berapa piala? Hitung saja piala-piala yang ada ditangannya. Lagipula, piala-piala itu mau diapain coba? Semoga saja gak dioleh-olehkan ke serigala peliharaannya yang namanya …apa, ya.. ng, Gre.. Oh, ya! Greyback. Dengar-dengar nih, ya, di kompleks rumah Hugo pernah geger gara-gara isu serigala ngepet yang suka nyuri ayam di peternakan paman Abdurrahman Hagrid. Aku pernah lihat si Greyback, dan gak bisa kutatap lama-lama. Entahlah, jika dilihat lebih lama, rasanya jadi lihat wajah manusia gitu. Kalau tak salah, dulu paman Ron juga pernah pelihara tikus yang namanya Peter. Padahal saat itu lagi marak isu tikus jejadian, lho!

Mataku menangkap sekumpulan pria-pria dewasa di wilayah Tv saat menyesap jusku. Well, bisa kudengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tentang NII (Negara Islam Inggris), jaringan teroris al-Qaedah, dan Bambadiyyah yang jelas-jelas merupakan salah satu program pemberontakan para Pelahap Maut yang belum juga jera melawan kaum Muslim. Ck, ck, ck, ada-ada aja tuh Pelahap Maut. By the way, pemimpin mereka 'kan sudah mati. Kata Ummi, sih, gara-gara kepalanya kena tendangan Avada Kedavra yang merupakan senjata pamungkas paman Harry, sehingga akhirnya pembuluh darahnya pecah dan ya gitu, deh. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Score, kau sudah pernah pacaran, gak?" aku menoleh ke arah dua orang sepupuku yang sedang duduk di seberang meja, Thoyyibatul Rose dan Nurul Lily Qomariah. Astagfirullah, dua anak ini, masih kecil sudah mikirin yang begituan. Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya Rose yang terjangkit virus merah jambu itu. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja mukanya yang merah seperti orang demam. Aku menggeleng.

"Ummi bilang itu tidak boleh dan hukumnya haram," jelasku tegas. Lily tampak terkejut mendengar penuturanku, sementara Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu. Yang pacaran ala Islam, maksudku," ralatnya. Pacaran ala Islam? Belum pernah dengar, tuh.

"Seperti apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Well, kita boleh pacaran, tapi dalam batas-batas yang diperbolehkan saja." Aku mendengus. Entah darimana Rose bisa dapat teori macam itu. Lagipula, jelas-jelas teori macam begitu yang lebih mengedepankan hawa nafsu.

"Rose, Rose. Bagaimana bisa pacaran, kalau laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan muhrim berduaan saja sudah haram hukumnya." Aku mendongak, melihat Kak James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya iba.

"Kalau begitu jangan dibiarkan berkhalwat, dong," tanggap Rose. Kak James tersenyum geli, menahan tawa.

"Ingat, Rose. Kita ini –Muslim- sebisa mungkin harus menghindari interaksi yang tidak penting antara lawan jenis." Kulihat Rose yang sepertinya masih ngotot dengan pendapatnya, diam sejenak menimbang-nimbang kata-kata Kak James. Benar-benar, deh, anak sulung dari Haji Sultonu Ronald Weasley dan Haja Najma Lavender Weasley ini!

"Ohohohoo! Ada yang mau berniat pacaran rupanya! Kuberitahu Bibi Lavender, aaah!" ujar seorang anak yang memakai kopiah biru sambil berlari ke arah dapur, Albus as-Severus Potter. Dasar Albus. Anak tukang ngaduh, tuh. Padahal, sudah 14 tahun. Sadar gak, sih, dia?

"Albuuss!" geram Rose seraya berlari secepat kilat mengejar Albus. Ck, ck, ck, gak berubah juga, tuh, si Rose. Kabarnya nih, ya, dia yang sudah menangkap tikus jejadian waktu lagi marak-maraknya tuh isu tikus jejadian. Dan entah mengapa, setelah itu Peter tak pernah terlihat lagi di rumahnya.

"Lalu, lalu?" tanya Lily yang masih ingin tahu tentang pacaran. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun berambut blonde, Muhammad Israfil bin Blaise az-Zabini -anak sulung dari paman Blaise dan Bibi Luna- yang tengah melahap kue sus cup. Lalu, di sampingnya lagi ada anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun berambut hitam pendek, Iviry Fitriyatul Mahmudah ak-Krum –anak tunggal dari paman Victor dan Bibi Pansy- yang juga sedang melahap kue sus cup dengan berantakan. Lihat saja, bajunya sudah jadi kotor begitu. Lagipula, terlempar kemana kerudung telinga kucing hijaunya?

"Ivy, makannya berantakan sekali," ujarku seraya mengambil tisu basah dan kubersihkan wajahnya.

"Nah, pacaran itu termasuk salah satu tindakan pengecut yang gak pantas dijabanin kaum muslim. Jelas sekali kalau mereka hanya ingin main-main saja. Kalau suka, ya langsung nikah saja. Makanya, dalam Islam ada yang namanya khitbah (melamar). Akan tetapi sebelum khitbah, sebaiknya kita cari tahu dulu tentang orang yang kita sukai. Misalnya kita minta informasi dari teman dekatnya," jelas Kak James.

"Benar juga, seperti yang dilakukan paman Victor sebelum melamar Ummu Ivy," kataku saat teringat cerita Ummi.

"Yup. Waktu itu, kan, paman Victor mintanya dari paman Draco, trus paman Draco mintanya sama Ummu Scorpius." Lily mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu, saat ta'aruf nanti, mereka akan diberitahu tentang kelemahan orang yang mereka lamar, misalnya ada cacat tubuh atau sejenisnya," tambahku sembari menepuk-nepuk kerudung hijau yang ada telinga kucingnya yang kudapat dari bawah meja.

"Cinta memang sudah menjadi fitrah manusia, akan tetapi cara menyalurkannya jangan lewat pacaran. Kalau belum siap nikah, bermuhasabahlah kepada Allah. Lagipula, jodoh tak akan lari kemana, jadi tenang saja," kata Kak James tenang. Aneh, jangan-jangan sudah ada calon, nih.

"James, bawa adik-adikmu ke ruang makan," kata Ummu Ivy -yang tak kusadari sejak kapan ada di sampingku- seraya menggandeng Ivy.

"Ummu, kerudung Ivy," ucapku saat menyodorkan kerudung hijau yang kupegang. Bibi Pansy tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan 'Syukron' yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Ayo, adik-adik! Kita ke ruang makan! Albus, Rose, udahan mainnya!" teriak Kak James yang sudah seperti pedagang tomat di pasar Diagon Alley saja.

"Hugo, simpan saja dulu pialamu," kataku sambil mengevakuasi piala-piala dari tangan Hugo. Awalnya dia cemberut, tapi langsung tersenyum saat mendengar kata 'Sup Udang Toge'. Dia langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

Saat aku memasuki ruang makan , kulihat Rose, Albus, dan Hugo sudah bersiap di atas kursi. Mana stand-nya tepat di depan 'Crab Stuffed Zucchini' dan 'Sambal Terasi' lagi. Makanan kesukaanku, tuh. Waduuh, bisa gawat kalau ada perang di atas meja, nih. Mana personilnya ganas-ganas. Lebih baik segera menjauh dan duduk di depan Lobster Goreng yang masih hangat.

Well, sekarang aku perlu mengisi perutku dulu. Karena itu, aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini. Wah! Lasagna-nya sudah langsung diserbu! Liar banget, tuh, matanya Albus!

"Hei, kita berdoa dulu baru makan!" tegur kak James kewalahan dan kami yang sudah bersiap untuk perang hanya bisa tersipu malu. Wess, udah kayak kembang desa saja. Yosh! Sudah dulu, ya!

Wassalamu'alaikum!

^^/

**-Tamat-**

**A/N: Alhamdulillah! **selesai juga ceritanya..^^

'**Mustafa Voldemort Attaturk', **diambil dari nama seseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagi umat muslim sedunia. Mungkin saya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan rasa iba kalau tak ada yang mengenali **orang** tersebut. Kasihan banget kalau sejarah kebudayaan agama sendiri gak ditahu…

Yosh!

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Wind_

{Rozen91 }


End file.
